fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BenjaminFreeLife/Just Die: Chapter 4 - Multiple Links (Clue Phase)
What am I doing this for? Meh. I'll just give minor spoilers. Rita will play a big role in this chapter. Eleventh Day - Tony's House I've been thinking, what Marty meant. Multiple Links. Now, that I've thought, what if Marty meant all the killers are connected somehow. Hmmmm. What if all the killers, worked....for.....Cooper? Multiple Links. Hmmmm. I just can't get to one conclusion. Rita: Hey Tony! Tony: H-Hey. Rita: I know it's not good, but can I speak to Marty? I just want to talk to him for the last time. Talk to....Marty? But, doesn't she know all violators will be executed a certain period after the trial? Tony: But don't you know? Rita: What? I haven't been able to contact Marty ever since a week ago. Gee. I feel bad telling Rita that Marty is dead, straight to her face. Tony: Well, he hasn't been able to contact anyone. He's afraid Ninjoy might kill him. Rita:No! I just realized about the Ninjoy thing! Tony: Well, yeah. Rita: Can you make Ninjoy to reconsider, please? Tony: Well, I would, but, "NINJOY FORGIVES NO ONE.". Rita: What? Tony: It's just something about Ninjoy. Once her target is well.....evil she makes sure the target is dead. Rita: So, you're saying Marty is dead? He was dead yesterday. Tony: Well, yes. Rita: No. N-no. This can't be. MAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTYYYYYYYYYYYY! It felt sad to see Rita in tears. So, I tried to cheer her up. Tony: C'mon. If not Marty, you have us. Rita: Yes, but there's something I'm worried about. Tony: What is it? Rita: Well, I usually can't handle stress or losses. And losses could cause split personality. Tony: So, you're scared for that? Rita: Well I-I mean it's just that d-depending on the high levels of grief inside me, takes the action on how brutal my other "face" is. Tony: But I mean it can't b-be bad, right? Rita: W-well, I can't tell. Seeing that (creeps out) stuff, is well saddening. Tony: Well, let's just hope nothing happens to us and you. Rita: Thanks. Tony: No probs. Twelfth Day - Tony's House Announcement: Everyone, report to Tony's house immediately! *Siren rings* Later: All: WHAT HAPPENED?!? Gosh, why is something buzzing and ringing? I'd better go down. *Goes down* Tony: Hey gu-.....WHY ARE YOU HERE?!? Scooter: What do you mean? Chuck: Didn't you hear the buzzer? The duke told us to come to your house. My house? What do they mean? Announcement: WEE-UUU-WEE-UUU! A body has been found in User Tony's house. Scooter: T-Tony, you didn't. How could you murder someone. Tony: Hey. Guys, I didn't do- Chuck: Do anything? YOU JUST KILLED SOMEBODY. Cecilia: Well, before this gets worse we'll need to find out who it is. Chuck: WHY? It's obvious it's TOOOONNNNNNYYYYY. Scooter: Yeah. I mean it's obvious. Carlos: HOLD UP. Where's the proof? Scooter: We're about to see. Eleventh Day - Tony's House (Kitchen) Tony: No. N-no. This can't be true. Chuck: Stop faking it. Tony: What?!? Rita's dead body is in front of us. How?!? Chuck: (hushed) Because you killed her. Tony: (angry) I SWEAR, IF YOU SAY ONE MORE WORD. I WILL STAB YOU. Chuck: (clears throat) Time to execute Tony. Tony: N-no! I didn't do anything!!! Carlos: As much as I'd want you to live, we're gonna need proof. Tony: Okay. It's creepy. Rita has been killed?!? I am questioning myself right now. There are no traces of blood anywhere. Carlos: It's going to be hard. We have no traces of blood. Let's make sure she's dead. (checks pulse) Carlos: Well, it's official. She's D-E-A-D. Scooter: Tony, I didn't think that you would really do this! Tony: I SWEAR! I DIDN'T! Carlos: (pats Tony) Tony, don't worry. Tony: But, I w-will get EXECUTED! Carlos: Trust me. If we can bring up some evidences, you'll be alright. I found it strange how Chuck was acting. Almost as if he was trying to cover up something. Tony: Ahem. Check, do you have anything to say? Chuck: Well, sorry to say this bud but your the number 1 suspect. Tony: And what about you? Chuck: How can I be suspicious? I had nothing to do with this! Tony: We'll see about that. Matt: Erm guys, I want to resign this detective job. I'm just s-scared that I'll die. Tony: YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE. NOW, SIT DOWN. Matt: Uh, uh-okay. Scooter: What is wrong with you?!? You have been acting very "guilty" and "strange" this whole day. Tony: It's, just that- Scooter: SIT DOWN. Tony: Well, okay. I have no counters against Chuck and Scooter, and I may be done for. There is nothing to do. Mandi: Where is your proof that Tony did ANYTHING?!? Scooter: ... Mandi: What if Tony was framed? Where do you have straight evidences to execute Tony? Scooter: .... Mandi: Scared, huh? Well, you should be! Category:Blog posts